luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Head Zombie
"'''Alright, I see the brains."'- Head Zombie, Episode 2, Season 1 '' Head "Purple Nurple" Zombie is a major antagonist on Plants vs. Zombies Plush whom serves as Dr. Zomboss's right-hand man. His first ever appearance was in Plants vs Zombies Plush: The Zombies Attack, where he was originally the leader for the zombies. Head Zombie himself is a mere purple zombie, with the capacity of carrying weapons and having more intelligence than most. However, this does not stop him from getting into trouble, as usual! Appearance Head Zombie has a typical zombie appearance. The only difference is that he is purple. However, he usually wields a weapon, whether it be a hammer, a leg bone, or a machine. Since Episode 2, his arm has never fully been attached to his arm. Background Most of Head Zombie's past is unknown. Though it is said that when he was young he ate lots of food coloring that he thought was blue... but, it was actually PURPLE! So as he rubbed all over himself it made him purple... Then he died. Notable Head Zombie Episodes Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Zombies Attack: This is Head Zombie's first appearance. In this, he acts as the leader, who almost won, had it not been for two hellspawns Minions. LuigiFan00001 Plush Movie: Pult Brothers vs. Hocotatians: Head Zombie is once again, the leader of the zombies in this episode. He gives the Wii U gamepad to Olimar and Louie. In the episode, he became crushed by a watermelon. Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Rain: In this episode, he has more wrath towards the plants, showing no mercy towards his followers. Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Head Zombie's New Machine: Head Zombie is the first boss of the series, who almost succeeds had it not been for a Giant Goomba. Super Plush Mario: The Yoshi's Egg War: Head Zombie had led an army of Swinetroopers to obtain the brains from an egg war. Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Heat Wave: Head Zombie led the Zombies, again. Plants vs. Zombies Plush Zombatany Parts 1/2: Head Zombie leads the zombies, as usual. However, he also becomes usurped by Dr. Zomboss. The Zombatanies are also made by him. Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Control Point: Head Zombie is sent to save Dr. Zomboss from Dr. Sunflowerstein. Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Betrayal.: Head Zombie is yelled at for the first time, and commands the zombies. Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Hambone the Cowboy: Head Zombie's rivalry with Dr. Sunflowerstein begins. Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Spies: Head Zombie is the boss again, and manages to come close to the brains. LuigiFan00001 and Coney- The Ice Bucket Challenge: Head Zombie is tricked into doing the challenge by Coney. Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Guitar Guy: The bromance between Head Zombie and Dr. Zomboss increases. Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Bolbi the Imp: Head Zombie is revealed to be a mechanic, and he begins to prepare his latest weapon. Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Disco's Ambush: Head Zombie fights alongside Disco Zombie to defeat the plants. Angry Birds/Plants vs Zombies Plush Special: Birds vs Zombies: Head Zombie is revealed to like Chef Piggy, and form an alliance. Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Walnut Bowling: Head Zombie begins to learn how to summon creatures from the grave. Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Whack a Zombie: Head Zombie is sent to capture Dr. Sunflowerstein. Robot Peashooter: Head Zombie performs various skits in this show. Quotes "This is it! We are finally going to get our wrath against those plants!" "Shut up! I'm having a moment here!" "IMBECILES! FOOLS! NINCOMPOOPS! CAN'T YOU IDIOTS DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" "Something tells me this is gonna go really wrong." "All right, I see the brains!" "Well, I always have a secret weapon." "Yes... The brain... I rightfully deserve it." "It's alive! It's alive!!!" "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Oh, wow, I made quite a mess." "I'm actually impressed with you guys, for once you didn't make a stupid plan!" "Mmmm, yum yum!" "Poor guy's not gonna last out there for one second." "I have stolen his robots. WAAAAAAAAH!" "Good job, genius!" "I got to punch you in the face!" "This love stuff is TOO much for me." "You do realize that I'm in pain, right?" "OOOOOHHHH, NOOOOOO!" "Coney, with great power comes great responsibility." "So plants, what do you think of my new machine?" "And now I am all but invincible as the hot tub queen!" "I guess... I'm against you. It pains me to say it but, darn it Zomboss, I gotta find another force. I can't let you do it. Those crystals... just, don't trust them. I'm tired of getting beaten up... time for a change." "Norm, why do you keep saying 'Yes Master'?" "So, you're invincible huh? Well in that case, one legendary to another, let's have ourselves a duel. Been storing all my energy up for this one fight. This... is my last stand." Gallery Aa.jpg Last Stand.png Head zambie brains.png|Fanart of Head Zombie by CharmeleonWarrior Head Zombie, seccond in command.png|Another HZ drawing by CharmeleonWarrior Trivia * Head Zombie is often confused for a frozen or hypnotized zombie. * In all actuality, Head Zombie is one of LuigiFan's many Zombie OC's. (Original Characters.) * Head Zombie only wants the brains for himself, as revealed in the second episode. * Although sometimes seen as higher than the Graveyard Ops, Head Zombie is actually at their level. (Currently.) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Zombies Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Hall of Popularity Category:Smart Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Grumps Category:Main Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Characters who Debuts in Plants VS Zombies Plush Season 1